Le Garçon Qui A Muté
by cookiepowaa
Summary: Harry Potter et ses amis reçoivent un coup de pouce dans leur combat contre les forces du mal. Ils en seront changés à jamais. Tension, mystère, mutations génétiques, émois d'adolescents, Dolores Ombrage et crème pour les mains... Voldemort n'est toujours pas le père d'Harry.
1. Potion énergisante

Bonjour, je vais faire court pour que vous ne partez pas tout de suite. Je travaille sur cette fanfic depuis 3 lustres, c'est ma première et j'avais peur de me lancer. J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je puisse m'améliorer :) Merci, bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour la énième fois, Harry somnolait en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. C'était le dernier cours de la matinée et la voix monotone de Binns se faisait de plus en plus lointaine pour les oreilles de l'Élu.  
Entre les cours auxquels il doit être présent, ceux qu'il dispense à l'Armée de Dumbledore, les punitions d'Ombrage et la menace constante du retour de Voldemort, Harry s'écrasait peu à peu sous cette pression. Même la nuit, un visage reptilien le hantait et l'empêchait de dormir.

Quand il reprit conscience, l'environnement avait changé. La lumière inondait la salle, l'air était frais. Harry ne savait pas où il était, tout était trop flou autour de lui, comme dans un nuage mais il se sentait bien, bizarrement. En réalité, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis la mort de Cédric.  
Il était à demi-allongé. Son dos reposait comme sur mille oreillers. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur et sa tête était... légère. Il bougea d'abord ses doigts puis ses pieds, au-dessous du drap blanc qui le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille. Il dégagea sa main droite et la traîna lourdement jusqu'à son visage. Il fit rapidement son petit contrôle habituel : _Nez ? Nez. Bouche ? Bouche. Mes yeux sont là... un et deux. Les oreilles aussi. Tout est là, tout va bien..._

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur sa célèbre cicatrice et dans ses cheveux noirs humides, soulagé. Avec sa main gauche, il tâtonnait à la recherche de ses lunettes, sur la table de chevet. Sa vue retrouvée, ses doutes se confirment: il se trouvait bien dans l'infirmerie déserte de Poudlard. Il resta encore quelques minutes seul, à chercher des bandages sur son corps en vain, avant de crier d'une voix enrouée :

« - Madame Pomfresh ? MadAME POMFRESH ? S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un est là ? »

Il entendit les pas de la vieille infirmière se dépêchaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle arriva en trombe devant Harry :

« - Mr Potter ! Vous voilà enfin réveillé ! Vous avez dormi près de 40 heures, Mr Potter et je ne vous ai lancé aucun sort ! Enfin, pas pour que vous dormiez en tout cas... Jeune homme, je sais que les temps sont durs mais même vous, vous avez besoin de dormir. Et de manger aussi ! Je vous ai fait passer une batterie d'examen pendant votre petite sieste et ça faisait bien cent ans que je n'avais pas vu un garçon aussi carencé ! Merlin seul sait comment vous pouviez tenir sur un balai... Encore une fois, vous battez des records Mr Potter !  
\- … Bonjour Madame Pomfresh ! Quelle heure est-il, s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Il est 9 heures, je viens de renvoyer vos amis en cours.  
\- Non Potter, n'y pensez même pas ! Aucune chance que vous partez en cours aujourd'hui, j'ai encore plusieurs potions à vous faire avaler. Ce week-end, vous avez intérêt à rester dans la tour des Gryffondors et ne plus vous attirer de problèmes. J'ai vu votre main et _elle_ n'hésitera pas à aller plus loin. »

La voix de l'infirmière avait sensiblement baissé quand elle prononça cette dernière phrase. Le reste de la journée eut un goût amer pour Harry en raison de la dizaine de potions énergisantes, hyperprotéinées et enrichies en fer qu'il avait avalé.

C'est à la fin de la journée que Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans l'infirmière :

« - Harry ! Alors tu as fait ta Belle aux Bois endormis ? HA HA !  
\- Ronald, arrête ! Et c'est la Belle aux Bois dormants, idiot !  
-Ah, parce qu'il y a très grande différence ! Vous et vos contes moldus compliqués... Alors Harry ! Tu viens à notre _petite réunion_ ce soir, hein ?  
\- Harry doit être fatigué, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, on peut gérer ça !  
\- Je vais très bien, Hermione ! Bien sûr que je viens ! Laissez-moi enfiler un pantalon et... heu... Madame Pomfresh ! Vous en avez fini avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix suppliante de Harry ne laissa pas vraiment le choix à l'infirmière :

\- Ce n'est pas judicieux, Mr Potter. Mais qui suis-je pour vous arrêter ? Certainement pas la personne responsable de votre santé ! Allez, avalez ça et disparaissez ! »

Harry n'avait jamais bu une potion ni enfilé ses vêtements aussi rapidement, car il valait mieux qu'ils partent avant que Madame Pomfresh ne change d'avis.

Ginny aidait déjà les plus jeunes à jeter des sorts simples de défense quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Leur mécanique était huilée maintenant : pendant que Hermione et Ron font les démonstrations (ou que Hermione rétamait Ron à maintes reprises, selon le point de vue), Ginny essaye de faire régner le calme tout en buvant les paroles de ses jeunes professeurs et Harry surveille ses élèves, leur donne des conseils et les motive.  
Même si Hermione l'obligeait à rester assis en retrait, Harry donnait de la voix car l'Armée de Dumbledore avait besoin de son leader, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. L'A.D n'était pas au complet à cette réunion : Neville, Fred et Georges étaient en retenue avec Ombrage et la plupart des 5èmes années révisaient pour les BUSE.  
Les punitions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et leurs motifs de plus en plus farfelus. La Brigade Inquisitoriale menée par Drago Malfoy prenait un plaisir malsain à distribuer ses avertissements et à enlever des points et par un pur hasard, le sablier de la maison Gryffondor en pâtissait particulièrement, perdant des dizaines de rubis tous les jours.

Ce fut tard dans la soirée que les jeunes rentrèrent enfin à leurs dortoirs mais aucun ne croisa le professeur Rogue qui se dirigeait vers le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Il tapa trois petits coups secs et Dumbledore le fit entrer. Rogue fit à peine quelques pas à l'intérieur puis resta immobile et droit en face de son supérieur.

« - Vous m'avez demandé, Monsieur.  
\- Severus, détendez-vous. Venez vous asseoir à mon bureau, nous devons parlez.

Le professeur s'exécuta sans un mot et Dumbledore reprit :

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous demander Severus et c'est embarrassant. Croyez-moi, je vous le demande car vous êtes mon dernier recours. Vous devez apprendre l' Occlumancie à Mr Potter et …  
\- Non, je refuse.  
\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Severus. Vous le savez assez bien vous-même comment Voldemort a des facilités pour s'immiscer dans l'esprit des gens !  
\- Potter n'y arrivera jamais ! Il faut un minimum de talent pour réussir dans l'Occlumancie. Sa célébrité et son arrogance ne suffisent plus.  
\- Severus, vous connaissez la vraie valeur de Harry et vous savez qu'il est capable de grandes choses. Je vous le demande car je ne peux pas le faire moi-même naturellement. Faites-le, Harry a besoin de plus d'aide qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.  
\- Les 150 gallions que je gagne ne sont déjà pas assez pour ce que je me coltine avec ces stupides gamins tous les jours, alors une heure de plus de moins avec un morveux ne changera pas grand chose. Je pense même que Potter abandonnera en moins d'une demi-heure.  
\- Severus, ne soyez pas médisant, Harry vous étonnera. Et tenez ! »

Dumbledore lança un sortilège informulé et un tout petit sac en cuir se mit à voler jusqu'à ses mains et il le tendit à Rogue.

« - C'est quoi ? Merci, mais je ne porte pas de sac à main, Monsieur.  
\- Par Merlin ! Ne faites pas l'idiot, Severus ! Regardez à l'intérieur du sac plutôt !

Le professeur de potions y plongea ses mains... jusqu'aux coudes, l'ouvrit et y plongea sa tête sans grand enthousiasme. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore faisait gratter un morceau de parchemin par sa grande plume en agitant simplement ses doigts dans les airs. Il écrivait une liste. Une très longue liste, qui ressemblait à une recette.

\- Les cours de potions, ceux d'Occlumancie pour Potter et maintenant c'est pour qui que je dois préparer le goûter d'anniversaire ? Ne dites surtout pas Londubat !

Le Grand Mage ignora la question et reprit :

\- C'est pour une potion spéciale. J'ai réuni tous les ingrédients dans ce sac et voici la protocole de préparation.  
\- Monsieur, vous devez confondre. Je suis un peu plus grand qu'un elfe de maison. Peut-être que c'est le nez...

Dumbledore éclata de rire alors que Rogue avait toujours cet air froid et plein de doute sur son visage. Le plus vieux reprit sa respiration et continua :

\- Je compte sur vous pour me la préparer parfaitement, ce week-end.  
\- Mes potions sont toujours parfaites.  
\- Oui oui, Severus. Vous la donnerez à Mr Potter. Elle est à appliquer sur ses cicatrices, Pompom m'en a parlé. Le garçon a déjà assez de problèmes en ce moment, je ne veux pas qu'il vive toute sa vie avec les marques d'Ombrage...  
\- Ah mais bien sûr ! Évitons les cicatrices, Potter est siiii fragi- »

Des yeux bleus fusillaient le professeur quand il releva la tête. Ce dernier se contenta alors de se lever, de bredouiller vaguement un « Ce sera fait » et de sortir rapidement du bureau.


	2. Une petite odeur de Murlap

Encore un matin à Poudlard... J'aurais peut-être dû éviter les 5 derniers verres de whisky pur feu en rentrant hier soir. Cela me donne une raison en plus de n'adresser la parole à personne aujourd'hui. Merci Merlin, on est samedi et je n'ai pas de cours à donner aux cornichons... Je relève les draps verts et sort enfin de mon lit. J'ouvre mes rideaux verts aux reflets d'argent mais il fait toujours aussi sombre. C'est ça de vivre dans les cachots. Après une bonne douche froide comme mon âme, j'enfile une robe, un manteau et ma cape noirs comme mon âme.

Je vais à la Grande Salle, presque vide, prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il est 10h30, encore tôt pour ces gosses flemmards, ces mollassons, ces loches, ces mous du bulbe, ces invertébrés... M'enfin, je divague... Seuls quelques professeurs et les élèves les plus lèche-bot- heu... consciencieux, on doit dire « consciencieux » Severus, sont là et je prends un malin plaisir à les ignorer parce que je suis la chauve-souris des cachots, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, j'ajoute du sucre dans mon lait blanc, le fait chauffer d'un coup de baguette magique et je le sirote doucement... doucement... mes yeux noirs et perçants rivés sur un élève différent à chaque gorgée comme un félin qui guette ses proies. Ah non ! Pas comme un félin, ça fait trop Gryffondor... Plutôt comme un cobra majestueux. Voilà, ça, OUI ÇA, c'est plus Serpentard ! Quand j'arrive vers la fin du bol, je ne peux que fixer son fond mais je garde les sourcils froncés pour avoir toujours un peu de contenance et parce qu'ils sont bloqués.

Dès que je rentre dans mes appartements, je me mets au travail. J'enlève mes dix-huit couches de vêtements noirs et j'enfile mon petit tablier par-dessus ma chemise blanche. Si je commence maintenant, je finirai à 14h et je pourrai aller faire des courses à Pré-au-Lard. J'attrape alors le sac que Dumbledore m'a donné hier et la feuille qui va avec. J'ai le cerveau en compote, heureusement que c'est une potion facile. L'écriture penchée de Dumbledore recouvre toute la feuille : il y a du boulot tout de même. Dans mon laboratoire, j'agrandis la feuille, la suspens dans les airs puis déballe tous les ingrédients.

Je lave le Bézoard, la corne de Dragon, les feuilles d'un Dictame et l'écorce de Sorbier. Dumbledore a mis les moyens pour Potter, on dirait : il refuse de m'offrir un nouveau chaudron mais Potter a le droit à une corne de Dragon pour soigner ses petits bobos. Ensuite, j'arrache les 4 pétales les plus vives d'une Moly et je commence à faire bouillir dans 2 chaudrons le sang verdâtre et le sang bordeaux de Dragon. J'adore cette odeur. Tous les ingrédients sont prêts à être utilisés. Je prépare la potion peu à peu : d'abord je verse l'essence de Murlap, le sang de dragon et celui de salamandre et laisse mijoter puis j'ajoute tous les autres ingrédients, un à un en suivant le Protocole universel de la manipulation des ingrédients*. (ndlr : l'auteur déniera toute responsabilité sur les effets de vos préparations de potions. Si vous vous ratez avec cette recette super précise, je ne heu... _l'auteur_ ne peut rien pour vous)

Dumbledore m'avait donné une recette de base bien que je ne l'avais jamais vu, _elle pouvait être améliorée_. Je pioche alors un peu de mucus de Veracrasse pour lier la potion et un œuf de Runespoor dans ma réserve personnelle et met le tout dans la préparation. L'œuf de Runespoor amplifie les effets de tout ce qui est d'origine reptilienne et donne un parfum particulièrement musqué aux potions. Pratique pour les eaux de colonne et les produits cosmétiques.

Je remue une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis deux fois de l'autre côté et la potion passe du vert « ragout de grand-tante Alfreda » à blanc « perle d'huître ». Tout est parfait pour l'instant. Je peux la laisser mijoter sans surveillance pendant le reste de l'après-midi, maintenant. Elle doit réduire pour pouvoir être appliquée.

Il est tout juste 15h, j'ai encore le temps d'aller faire les boutiques. Je reprends une douche car un Rogue ne sortirait pas avec cette odeur de Murlap. Je ne comprends vraiment pas d'où vient cette rumeur selon laquelle je serais « sale ». Ce sont ces stupides élèves qui sont sales.

* * *

* _Protocole universel de la manipulation_ _des ingrédients_ – Extrait de  Etude de la préparation de potion par Po-Tio Fheu et traduit par Arsenius Beaulitron

I) Ajouter toujours vos ingrédients dans l'ordre inversé des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ou l'ordre des couleurs du spectre de la lumière. Si vous en n'avez pas vu depuis longtemps, vous pouvez vous référez à l'annexe 23.

II) Si tous les ingrédients ont la même couleur, vérifiez leur fraîcheur. Vraiment.

III) Ajoutez toujours le liquide puis le dur et enfin le mou. Pour vous en rappeler, pensez à l'adverbe « LaiDeMent », L-D-M pour Liquide, Dur et Mou, dans cet ordre précis. Vous avez compris le principe.

IV) Si tout est dur avec vous (et je n'en doute pas), choisissez un liant neutre, naturel, qui tombe du ciel parfois, de nos jours conditionné en bouteille, accessible par l'activation de robinets et peu coûteux tel que l'eau (non, avec de la salive, ça ne marchera pas pareil) et suivez la règle III).

V) Plus le reptile d'où l'ingrédient est originaire est vieux et gros, plus l'ingrédient lui-même est difficile à dissoudre. Toujours ajouter les ingrédients durs ou mous les plus coriaces avant. Vous pouvez vous référer à mon graphique de coriacité en fonction de l'âge et du poids du reptile à l'annexe 24.


	3. Poulet ?

Premier cours de la semaine et Harry essayait de faire de son mieux pour suivre en potions. Il sentait que Rogue le surveillait, plus que d'habitude. Il entendait aussi les murmures des Serpentards dans son dos : « Saint-Potter vient en cours quand il le veut, c'est ça être une star ?» et d'autres inepties. Il avait compris les cours qu'il avait dû rattraper, il pouvait répondre aux questions du sombre professeur mais ce dernier ignorait totalement sa main levée pendant tout le cours et ne laissait répondre que sa maison, le flot de minuscules émeraudes qui coulait dans le sablier du Hall d'entrée était torrentiel. A la fin du cours, Rogue daigna enfin dire le nom de Harry :

« Pour demain, vous devez lire le cinquième chapitre du livre, vous recopierez les définitions qui sont en bas de la page et les apprendrez. Demain, j'interroge. Tout est écrit dans vos agendas. Maintenant, déguerpissez. Potter, vous restez. » Le jeune garçon se demanda ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus même s'il ne voyait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

La salle s'était vidée rapidement, Rogue était assis sur son bureau et regardait Harry pendant qu'il remettait sa cape :

« - Potter, venez là !  
\- Oui, professeur...  
\- On m'a chargé de vous donner ça. J'ai vu vos cicatrices sur votre main, ce baume les fera disparaître d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.

Et il lui tendit le petit bocal en verre, d'un blanc immaculé.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?  
\- On m'en a chargé, Potter, vous n'avez pas entendu ?

C'est seulement à ce moment que Harry saisit le bocal, tout en échangeant un long regard avec le professeur. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à ces yeux remplis de ténèbres.

\- Si, monsieur. Heu... Merci.

Il se dégagea alors du regard de Rogue et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle quand la voix grave reprit :

\- Potter, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous donner des cours d'Occlumancie.  
\- Heu... Pourquoi ? C'est quoi l'Occlu-  
\- La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une branche obscure de la magie mais très utile. Venez à mon bureau ce soir à dix-huit heures.  
\- MAIS pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dumbledore veut que je fasse ça ? Pourquoi _vous_ ?  
\- Potter, vous me parlez sur un autre ton dès maintenant. Vous croyez vraiment que je me suis porté volontaire ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai des cours à assurer moi. Dix-huit heures, dans mon bureau. C'est un cours privé et secret, vous n'avez aucun intérêt à révéler la nature de ce cours. A quiconque, compris ? Disparaissez. »

Harry enchaînait les cours de la matinée, plus distrait que d'habitude. Il avait maintenant une raison de s'inquiéter. Il pensait au baume blanc au fond de son sac, à ce cours de « cloman-truc » et à pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut plus lui parler lui-même. Est-ce qu'il devait parler du baume à Hermione et Ron ? Eux aussi avaient des cicatrices, pas forcément à cause de Ombrage... Tout le monde en avaient en fait... Il verrait plus tard, il devait d'abord l'essayer sur lui, on ne sait jamais de la part de Rogue.

C'est ce qu'il fit à l'heure du déjeuner, dans les toilettes des garçons au rez-de-chaussée. Il sortit le petit bocal de son sac, l'ouvrit et se mit à renifler le continu au cas où. L'odeur n'était pas plus désagréable que celle des produits cosmétiques moldus. Rogue ne lui aurait pas refilé une crème hydratante de base, tout de même ? Mais ça ne lui coûterait rien d'essayer comme on dit... Il prit alors une toute petite perle de baume et l'appliqua sur ses cicatrices rouges et à vif « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Une voix criarde le surprit :

« - Alors Potty se met de la crème ? HA HA HA !  
\- La ferme Peeves ! Ta figure aussi en aurait besoin ! »

Peeves se contenta de cracher de l'eau sur la tête de Harry et reprit sa ronde dans le château. Les cicatrices sur la main de Harry commençaient déjà à sécher et à devenir blanches, devant les yeux ébahis du garçon. Quand Harry retourna en cours, la cicatrice avait complètement disparu et on ne pouvait distinguer qu'une zone plus brillante sur le dos de sa main gauche, là où il avait appliqué le baume.

A dix-huit heures, Harry se trouvait devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Par chance, il n'avait pas croisé de Serpentard dans les couloirs car il n'avait pas encore trouvé de « motif » pour sa présence dans les cachots à cette heure-ci. Il frappa, entra et resta là, juste au seuil de la porte, à contempler les étagères remplies de bocaux, flacons et coffrets en tout genre.

« - Fermez la porte derrière vous. Asseyez-vous.  
\- Dites-moi ce que je fais ici.  
\- C'est un cours privé, mais je reste votre professeur, Potter.  
\- Dites-moi ce que je fais ici, monsieur.  
\- Je dois vous apprendre l'Occlumancie. Le directeur m'en a chargé car le lien entre _vous et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ devient un danger.  
\- Quel lien ?  
\- Potter, réfléchissez enfin ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans vos rêves, le lien entre vos baguettes, vos maux de têtes,... Cela pourrait être un hasard mais "l'Univers n'est pas aussi ennuyant" a dit un moldu un peu plus malin que les autres. Maintenant, pouvons-nous commencer, Potter ? Je ne veux pas m'attarder là-dessus. »

 _Moi non plus, Rogue..._ traversa l'esprit du jeune garçon si vite qu'il dut serrer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de le dire tout haut.

Harry ruminait, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Rogue ne faisait que crier, l'angoisser. « Faites une barrière autour de votre esprit » c'est quoi comme consigne ça ? Harry imaginait un mur de briques rouges, comme celles dont sont faites certaines maisons sur Privet Drive, dans sa tête. Mur de briques rouges que le professeur Rogue démolissait à coups de _Legilimens_ en quelques secondes.

« Potter, je vous parle de barrière mentale pas d'un stupide mur en brique ! » il répétait encore et encore.

« Les Gryffondors mhmhmm... » Harry entendait indistinctement. Les nerfs du garçon, déjà à vif, crispaient sa mâchoire et tous ses muscles. Il allait exploser. Et Rogue continuait à crier qu'il était un incapable, que « un Potter ne restera toujours qu'un Potter » tout en le regardant dans les yeux, passant au crible l'esprit adolescent.

« Videz votre esprit »... tout les cauchemars qui le hantaient refaisaient surface d'un coup, toute sa colère contre Ombrage, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Rogue... et lui-même... tout ses souvenirs douloureux bouillonnaient dans sa tête l'empêchant de se concentrer.

« On arrête pour ce soir, Potter. Relevez-vous. Ça aurait pu être pire. Revenez la semaine prochaine à la même heure. »

Harry attrapa sa cape et son sac et partit sans demander son reste. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure pour manger avant la réunion d'AD de ce soir.

 _J'espère qu'il y aura du poulet..._


End file.
